


山之月

by citrumade



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy, Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrumade/pseuds/citrumade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在正式登上魔脊山的前一夜，天刑劍遠征隊決定在山腳下歇息一番養精蓄銳。<br/>於是掠風竊塵見縫插針，鳴鳳決殺從善如流。<br/>這次依舊有PWP，有prprpr，但沒有互攻，按照慣例的節操早已被東離大盜偷走了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	山之月

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我不擁有這些角色，他們都屬於愛的戰士虛淵老師。  
> 2\. 好想吃，無生擔擔麵。  
> 3\. 推薦閱讀順序：〈獠牙〉、〈山之月〉。同樣的，在本篇之後還會有後續。

 

 

〈山之月〉

by 未沫

 

 

　　下船之後往魔脊山的方向前進，大約花了一天。

　　彷彿連太陽也厭惡七罪塔宗主散發出的威勢似的，明明還不是天黑的時間，舉目盡是陰霾晦暗，瘴煙四起，荒蕪的森林中沒有一絲生氣。

　　決定在山下休息一晚，明日再挑戰魔脊山關卡的眾人隨即議定今夜工作的分配。

　　丹翡施行了簡單的術法，將半里開外的森林都設下結界。玄鬼宗未必來襲，只是此地已鄰近魔界入口，謹慎行事並不過逾。

　　然後眾人從領頭的鬼鳥手中抽了籤，決定守夜的人數與順序。

　　守前半夜的是狩雲霄與鬼鳥。中夜的兩個時辰是殺無生和殤不患。後半夜則是刑亥與捲殘雲。

　　丹翡沒有中籤，鬼鳥以溫和體貼的言語建議她趁此養精蓄銳。眾人甚至將最隱蔽而舒適的一塊乾枯草地讓給眾人中年紀最輕的護印師。

　　結界在日出之前堅不可摧，但並未能有效防禦什麼攻擊，只是能夠確保敵人（不論是人是妖）入侵時能確實地發出警戒。各自守夜的兩人必須各自留在結界張力最弱的兩端，時辰到時一人回到營地喚醒交班之人，然後再去叫回另一人休息，是頗為麻煩的輪休方式。

　　刑亥略顯不耐煩地抱怨：「吾等妖魔無須睡眠，由我來守整夜即可。」

　　「我可不敢讓妖魔單獨值夜！」

　　「殘雲，別抱怨了。」狩雲霄回頭對鬼鳥說道：「時辰到時你來叫我。」

　　殺無生隱約覺得自己與殤不患抽中了同一種顏色的籤，純屬執籤者故意為之。這種雕蟲小技就算讓掠風竊塵矇著眼睛反縛雙手也能使得出來。讓他們兩個離得遠一點，以免半夜打起來嗎？鳴鳳決殺不由得嗤之以鼻，如今取凜雪鴉的人頭猶如探囊取物，在有機會與森羅枯骨全力一戰之前，他自然不會張狂行事。

　　殺無生簡短地睡了一個時辰，在銳眼穿楊來換班之前就醒了。隨便交換眼神後，殺無生走向來人身後的方向。

　　他很快就發現結界最弱之處是哪裡——深寒而陰沉的夜空中，滿月月光彷彿漫不經心地穿過瘴煙與銳利如爪的尖葉叢林，一抹朦朧的絲罩在半空中顯露了形蹤。而在結界之內，空寂的月夜流露出某種刻意的寧靜。

　　花了一段時間擦拭上油的雙劍依舊遮掩不住斑駁傷痕，殺無生知道他將它們折磨得太厲害了，過多的斬斫雖然不能改其鋒芒，但終究改變了點什麼。

　　他的劍道之奧秘並不倚賴劍的本身，而在於使劍之人的覺悟，追求神兵利器這種行為在鳴鳳決殺的眼裡看來簡直不可理解。更何況，鳳啼雙聲跟著他太久了。

　　殺無生捨棄過很多東西。但他暫時還不想捨棄與自己經歷過無數生死交關的朋友。

　　在那之後便無事可做，殺無生想取出迴靈笛把玩，滿月令他起了吹笛的念頭，但在魔脊山上這麼做相當不智，再說，若是讓掠風竊塵看見……

　　迴靈笛的事情。該什麼時候告訴他呢，好好欣賞他品嚐苦澀失敗的神情……

　　「無生想到了什麼嗎？表情似乎有些開心？」

　　彷彿幼鹿一樣輕柔的步伐，無聲無息地走向鳴鳳決殺，約有十步之遙。

　　只要凜雪鴉有意，可以就這樣悄無聲息地貼上他的背吧。殺無生按捺著不悅。

　　果然來了。

　　「原本還以為你會很無聊呢，露出這樣的眼神是想到了我嗎？」

　　果然來了。不出所料。但殺無生一個字都沒說，在掠風竊塵面前吐露真言，不論說的是什麼，本身就是一件傻事。而且那肯定會被曲解成別的意思，殺無生最厭惡的莫過這一點。

　　「有什麼事？」

　　「今晚是滿月呀。本來閉上眼睛要睡著了，但卻忽然發現這件事。」悅耳得令人厭煩的聲音彷彿吟唱似的說道：「所以就過來囉。」

　　說得好像因為太陽從東邊升起，所以會從西邊落下那麼簡單。掠風竊塵具備著將任何事情都說得如此理直氣壯的本領。

　　「無生忘了嗎，我們像這樣並肩坐著欣賞滿月的光輝，不知道是幾年前的事情了。」

　　殺無生很清楚記得那是幾年前的事情。這些年來，他連一次都不想去回憶。但每個月總會有一次滿月，這是就連鳴鳳決殺也不可避免的事實。

　　滑動著彷彿輕雪迴轉落下般的輕盈步履，凜雪鴉不知不覺間靠近著他，甚至坐了下來。

　　他們並肩坐在被焦雷劈成兩半的枯樹陰影裡，地上浮著突起盤旋的樹根與碎石。迢遙的夜空中，隱隱傳來魑翼凌厲的撲翅聲與撕咬聲。魔脊山下似乎永無寂夜。

　　殺無生略微考慮了一會，但決定不露出想來人保持距離的樣子，那會使他看起來像是膽怯的那方，儘管他為此感到了一絲難言的焦躁。

　　「無生還在為昨晚的事情生氣？」

　　他總是能把這種話說得好像是懷著憎恨的對方的錯一樣。

　　在掠風竊塵的腦袋裡，他恐怕永遠沒有對不起別人的時候。

　　殺無生簡直要懷疑泣宵刑亥遭遇過和自己所差無幾的惡劣待遇了。不過這種事情，他已經不想耗費心神去思考。

　　「是我不好，但是今晚就別氣了吧，看在月色這麼好的份上。」

　　話語輕軟如絲，彷彿嚴寒湖面上的凍冰逐漸溶去那樣，眼神中帶著虛假的清透。在自以為安全的堅冰上一步一步越走越遠，只要一不留神，那險惡的薄冰便會誘騙人墜入深湖之中，萬劫不復。

　　殺無生不想看向他，同時也無以為應。什麼都不說，至少這點還能辦到。

　　「哎……無生呀。不是想殺我嗎，為什麼不看我呢？」

　　掠風竊塵從不催促、從不逼迫，但他卻可以緊緊抓著偶戲的絲線，張弛有度地讓人按照他想要的戲碼翩翩起舞。

　　殺無生終究無可忍耐地投去了充滿嫌惡的一眼。

　　「不氣了嗎？唔？」

　　忝不知恥的男人帶著滿意的微笑說完之後，輕巧而毫無威脅感的湊過臉來在他唇角邊討好地吻了一記。

　　……什麼時候有了這樣的新招數。

　　殺無生幾乎掩蓋不住眼裡的吃驚。而那想必被看見了，向來冷徹無情的血色瞳眸浮起清晰的狡猾笑意，帶著得逞的愉悅，第二次的吻變得較為大膽，在默默相貼許久的嘴唇分開之後，男人將整個上身傾俯過來，手指在他的下頷與臉頰處流連。

 　　「嫌地上不舒服就回去，」殺無生說：「別往我身上坐。」

　　凜雪鴉僅僅是微微一笑，帶著似淘氣似寵溺的意味，捧著他的臉將他的嘴唇含進一個充滿飢渴感的吻裡。

　　潮濕的吻再度分開時，那看上去總是柔軟潤澤的嘴唇變得有些紅腫。鼻尖貼著鼻尖，殺無生看著那將自己淹沒的紅瞳深處，瞳孔明顯地放大了一些。

　　明明還沒做出什麼壞事，凜雪鴉卻邊笑邊微微喘著氣，然後理所當然地將雙腿跨坐在殺無生身上，膝蓋甚至夾住了他的腹側。

　　不論蠶食或者鯨吞，反正掠風竊塵總是恣意巧取豪奪，目空無人。

　　但以眼下的情境來看，殺無生覺得自己並不想要他住手。

 

　　當柔軟的舌尖帶著熱烈的氣息在殺無生頸上細密舔弄，彷彿藉此品嚐血肉滋味的時候，那修長、纖細、雪白的頸子就在他的雙手掌控之中。

　　雖然不習慣這樣的殺戮之道，但只要虎口微微一扭，他便可以輕易地將這一切結束。

　　冰涼的髮絲纏繞在手指之間，頸項的肌膚帶著微寒涼意，鳴鳳決殺卻覺得自己更想要狠狠的咬它，品嚐鮮血的滋味而不是折斷它。

　　比起折磨這段頸子、斬下這顆頭顱，殺無生或許更想要用手撕開這緊貼著自己的胸膛，用手剝開骨肉，挖出深藏其中的心臟，用手感受掠風竊塵的心究竟是不是和冰雪一樣冷。

　　沒有執劍的雙手意外地猶豫著，直到那忙於耳鬢廝磨的男人終於扯開他的雙手，並將它們引領到自己的絹衣裡——

　　著急的雙手甚至沒有解開衣帶。憑著記憶，殺無生簡單而迅速地將手穿梭過層層衣料，貼上了熾熱而光滑的腰部肌膚，並感受著因自己的愛撫而浮現的細微戰慄。

　　纖密的長睫緩緩合起，俊美而潔白無暇的臉龐上滿是毫不遮掩的舒適與陶醉。

　　他喜歡這樣。喜歡在肌膚上流連的愛撫。殺無生自然而然地將手往下伸去，此時凜雪鴉才貼在他的臉頰上呼出熱氣，輕聲叫喚他的名字：「幫幫我……無生……求你了……」

　　要是一直這麼乖巧就好了。一股難以解釋的鬱憤、不甘、衝動與憎恨湧上，如此刻骨的思念與憎恨……

　　殺無生猛然將手抽出，皮膚激烈地滑過白綢，幾乎發出了撕裂般的摩擦聲。

　　但凜雪鴉卻絲毫不肯放過他似的，雙手猛然攫住了他的手，「無生……」

　　他幾乎還能記得那雙眼睛那樣出神地凝視著自己，彷彿蘊滿滿月的光輝，彷彿將要傾訴千言萬語。那都是虛假的幻象。

　　「你想要這個？」他聽見自己不帶感情的聲音回應著。指尖順著微張的唇縫粗魯地滑了進去。「好啊。」

　　凜雪鴉的呼吸變得淺而急促，但他毫不猶豫地將伸來的兩根手指含入口中，用舌面溫柔地包覆起來，舌尖則挑逗著舔弄著指節上的淺縫，彷彿越是吸吮越是甘甜。殺無生還記得那喉嚨深處濕潤的有力的吸吮，能製造怎樣的暈眩與極樂……

　　理智被慾望糊成一片，當手指被匆促地抽出時，只有一個地方是他的指尖渴望進入的。

　　凜雪鴉咬著下唇壓住呻吟。奇妙的是，殺無生清楚地知道他不喜歡這樣，流露出弱點，流露出真實的感受，被慾望催使，被慾望逼迫得毫無掩飾。

　　如果不是他的手指已經滑入了那個緊繃但又濕軟光滑的火熱內裡，殺無生或許還會有一絲殘存的理智好好思考為什麼。

　　他們昨晚才做過，所以兩根手指進得非常容易，只是入口處有些乾澀，所以當殺無生將另一隻手的手指也貼上那忙著輕喘的嘴唇時，凜雪鴉近乎迎合地從指根舔起。豔紅濕軟的舌尖順著手指紋路往上柔軟地滑去，然後從指尖開始吞入口中。

　　這次殺無生僅僅只能忍受到手指沾濕為止，然後便用更快的速度抽出手，用自己的嘴以為代替，品嚐那條舌頭發出的委屈又得意的嗚噎聲。

　　他們不在床上，所以動作起來相當麻煩，凜雪鴉的腳甚至滑了一記（踩著了鬆動的碎石），於是殺無生最終用臂力將他整個人夾了起來，帶著粗暴的焦躁，將瘦窄纖細的臀部安置在自己胯間。

　　儘管身體無法如此輕易地吞下手指的代替物，凜雪鴉仍舊什麼也沒說，咬著下唇強迫讓身體放鬆。臉上裝做若無其事，但上下滾動的喉結與輕微顫抖的雙腿卻誠實許多。殺無生明白這一點，所以緊扣在對方下腰的雙手也沒有絲毫放鬆，他同樣能感覺到摩擦處的粗糙與疼痛，正因如此才更不能停下。

　　令人痛苦的愉悅。帶著羞辱和嘲弄的溫存。

　　殺無生聽見自己發出低沉滿意的笑聲。 拉扯的動作如此激烈，凜雪鴉幾乎摔在他的胸膛上，然後額上的汗珠被仔細地舐去。只有這種時候會乖乖示弱。殺無生不禁要想，若是這樣的羞辱可以繼續享受下去，總比短暫地殺他一次要來得有趣些。畢竟，一個人只能殺上一回。

　　但這樣的想法很快就被拋於腦後。

　　「無生……很疼啊……」

　　無視於殺無生的挑釁，凜雪鴉低聲抱怨，埋怨的意味卻沒有一絲不耐，反倒像是撒嬌般的絮語，但短促的呼吸與細微至極的顫抖卻無比真實。

　　殺無生撥開他的白髮，揉了揉微涼的耳垂，然後往下探去，將半鬆的腰帶扯開。

　　除了腰帶與褲頭以外，凜雪鴉整身的衣物依舊整齊得完美無缺，若是此時有旁人闖入這一方旖旎之中，恐怕只會以為掠風竊塵是終於被一刀捅死在鳴鳳決殺的懷裡了吧。

　　但在層層細密織就的絹綾之間，沾染過千百次鮮血的手卻安撫地撫挲著赤裸的敏感的腰後肌膚，像一個遮遮掩掩的秘密。

　　「行了，別偷懶。」殺無生的聲音從來沒有他的手那麼溫柔。「磨磨蹭蹭的，天都要亮了。」

　　掠風竊塵的貪欲永無止境。他永遠都要尋求下一個獵物、盜取更珍貴難得的異寶，享受欺騙與操縱，玩弄和踐踏，殺無生覺得已經自己非常瞭解他了，舉世難尋的惡徒。所以只要一接近這個人，他就會感到難以言喻的飢餓感。但那折磨的不是胃腸，而是胸口中鼓動的心臟。

　　焦灼與殺意無法得到片刻滿足。

　　他被那種無邊無際的貪婪感染了。

　　凜雪鴉一副不情不願的樣子撐起身體，微張的細長鳳目閃爍著慵懶光芒——然後微微晃動起腰部，就像他方才迎合著侵入身體的手指那樣。

　　因為無法看見，只能用身體感受，彼此相連的私處便更加敏感，充滿節奏感的絞縮與酥麻讓兩人都繃緊了背。

　　快感來得猛烈，殺無生情不自禁地向後仰起頭，後腦幾乎撞到了樹幹。

　　窮追不捨的嘴唇趁此良機襲上他蒼白的喉結，然後殺無生空出一隻手埋入凜雪鴉的髮中，扯弄著讓他抬頭，將破碎的呻吟吞進一個貪婪的吻裡。

　　情事很快便發展得急促而劇烈，乾澀的交合處逐漸濕潤起來，同樣汗濕的還有藏在重重衣物下的肌膚，但他們都不打算脫更多衣服，這種焦慮的、隨性所起的、幕天席地的歡愛沒有那種悠閒的餘裕。凜雪鴉緊咬著嘴唇，閉上眼睛以又猛又急的節奏搖晃著身體，次次都毫不含糊地盡數吞吐，而殺無生在他身下，雙手緊扣著他的腰部，徹底陷溺於同樣的節奏，以過度專注的力道一次比一次急迫地向上挺動抽送。

　　他的雙手將懷中之人握得這樣緊、這樣不顧一切，彷彿就算用自己的雙劍來替換，他也斷然不能放開此時此刻手中掌握之物。

　　凜雪鴉咬著下唇、介於忍耐與歡愉的神情，就像在壓抑一個計謀得逞的得意的邪惡笑容。

　　這只是他的遊戲。將人心玩弄於股掌之間，盡情欺騙、任意踐踏、竊取執著、嘲弄情義，享受著人心的悔恨與不甘，以人心為因緣，以人心為武器，以人心為標的；以高潔自傲者，奪去操守，以美貌揚名者，使之自厭，以巧詐智謀縱橫者，便令其蒙蔽心智。謀國者執迷虛名，求劍者盡失鋒芒。這只是掠風竊塵玩世不恭的冷酷遊戲。

　　即便處於刻肌透骨的酣暢情事之中，殺無生仍有一部份自我感到冷靜而強烈的憎恨。這種心情之於他曾是完全陌生的，但在凜雪鴉身上這種感情的湧現就像呼吸一樣自然。憎恨他所體會到的那種目中無人、不知反省、為所欲為，與令人膽寒的冰冷無情。

　　即便如此，殺無生依舊不能挪開自己的眼睛。

　　即便玄鬼宗此時進攻，即便森羅枯骨在此拔劍，力敵萬人——他也不能。

 

　　在一次低啞悅耳的喘息之間，凜雪鴉緊緊夾在他腰間的雙膝鬆開了力道，身體也下沉了幾分。殺無生掌中環住的性器洩了他一手的熱液，他知道自己的手勁太大，或許很疼，但從最遠甚至濺到了自己小腹與胸前的斑斑白點來看，顯然掠風竊塵也不是沒有從中得到些許樂趣。

　　從來不知羞恥二字如何書寫的男人理所當然地臥倒在他胸前。

　　結結實實地把他給用了一遍。殺無生意識到這點，但不知該作何感想。

　　「起來，你很沉。」

　　「……總是這麼無情。」聲音充滿倦意，但凜雪鴉卻笑著這麼說：「那無生怎麼辦呢？」

　　四目相交時，殺無生已經準備好吻他了。鼻尖輕輕相觸時，他能讀出那嘴唇上多情得近乎奢侈的笑容。在這雙唇與巧舌面前，世上所有心計、權謀、刀劍、道義這類堅決的力量都將徒費無益，兵敗山倒，只因他能一語道破人心的洶湧與變幻的慾望。

　　但對殺無生而言，他在凜雪鴉面前無能為力的真相卻僅僅只出於自己的無法抗拒。這荒謬絕倫的命運。不容推卻的命運。

　　當靈巧的長舌在他嘴裡恣意掠奪的時候，言語已經沒有存在的必要。

　　嘴唇終於分開之後，凜雪鴉隨即扶著他的胸膛撐起上身，似乎正打算說些什麼或繼續些什麼，但他們卻都聽見了——劍風。

 

　　那一瞬間，掠風竊塵的反應是掃過目光，凝眉注視黑夜中的某一點。

　　鳴鳳決殺的反應則是一手更緊地環住就在自己臂彎間的腰肢，另一隻手探向身後的雙劍。

　　但他們不用多久就明白了，是丹翡。

　　年幼的護印師在練劍。

　　凜雪鴉意味不明地笑了笑。殺無生為這個天真的少女感到一種事不關己的憐憫。不論掠風竊塵究竟打算偷些什麼，最終她總是會為了自己曾經付出的信任而炙骨焚心、痛悔不堪的。正如同其他許許多多被掠風竊塵給狠狠羞辱過的人一樣。

　　殺無生幾乎已經想好了到時要對她說些什麼。怪只怪你自己信錯了人。若是沒有殺死掠風竊塵的自信，看見他就跑吧。

　　不過，真到了可以說這種話的時候，恐怕就已經太遲了。

　　小姑娘劍練得很勤，可惜那在魔脊山上恐怕不會有什麼派上用場的機會，他對她連一絲殺意都無法興起。

　　麻煩的是，長槍寒赫也來了。他們離得倒挺遠，只是在寂靜的結界以內，說話的聲音太容易傳來了。

　　話說回來，如此深夜還不睡覺，緊緊黏著心上人不放，寒赫倒不擔心自己做得太明目張膽嘛。銳眼穿楊似乎根本無意好好教導這個義弟。

　　伏在他肩上用手指畫著肌理紋路的凜雪鴉似乎和殺無生想到了同一件事，告誡似的微微一笑，食指在唇上做了個噤聲的動作。

　　但那阻止不了在丹翡說自己興奮得無法入睡，只好練劍時，殺無生猛然翻的白眼。

　　凜雪鴉無聲笑著，雙手百般無聊地在他身上摸索，殺無生由得他取樂，用方才拭劍的布將手擦淨。寒赫倒沒有他原先以為的那麼笨，還能看出護印師劍法的破綻，但殺無生很快就失去了聆聽的心情，只因仍舊坐在自己身上的男人開始鬼鬼祟祟地動作。

　　甚至不需要多大的動靜，凜雪鴉挪動自己的幅度放得極輕，快感卻足夠排山倒海了，方才他們的交歡原本就是硬生生中途停下的。

　　殺無生原本想阻止他，但轉念一想，自己似乎不需要操這種多餘的心。

　　竭力維持著安靜的兩人以最小的動作，壓抑著熾熱的掙扎的喘息，在隨時有可能被意外發現的情形下毫無理智地持續著緊張激烈的情事。

　　身下的碎石發出若有似無的輕擦聲，或許隨時便會滾落或塌陷，衣帛磨擦的聲音，還有泌著細汗的肌膚相貼研磨時發出的聲音，他們只能自欺欺人地以為那只有自己能夠聽見。因為無論如何，僅存在於此時此際的這場熾熱情慾除非燃燒殆盡，否則是無法熄滅的。

　　越是壓抑聲音，注意著遠方的動靜，便越是能將遠處兩人的對話聽得更加真切清晰。

　　「將來等妳生了兒子之後，這劍訣不就又能派上用場了嗎？」

　　「什、什麼……」

　　「啊、這……糟糕……」

　　殺無生眼明手快地按住了凜雪鴉幾乎笑出聲音的嘴。

　　「為什麼你又要對我生兒育女的事情指手畫腳的，這是什麼意思呀！」

　　「不、那只是……」

　　凜雪鴉在他的手掌裡止不住的悶笑。

　　「所以說，我最討厭這些魯莽的江湖人了！」

　　「那個、我，丹翡姑娘！」

　　可憐的小子。要滾快滾。

 

　　遠處終歸平靜之後，凜雪鴉趴在殺無生肩上終於笑出聲音。

　　「唉呀，沒想到會有這種有趣的插曲來調劑，真是辛苦無生忍耐這麼久了，」他邊笑邊呢喃著：「那麼，接下來就由我……」

　　殺無生不理會他的言語，又急又快的抽離他的身體。凜雪鴉發出一記吃驚的哦聲，在身體反射性的顫抖迅速消退之後，眨眼之間，殺無生已經將他反身推到了自己身下。

　　「哎、這是，無生，輕點嘛……」

　　徒勞的話語落入虛空，正如他所說的，殺無生忍耐得太久了。褲子未曾完全褪去的長腿被粗魯地折起，性器既熟練又生疏地衝進身體裡橫衝直撞，身體被燒得滾燙而焦慮，迷亂於動情的韻律之中，殺無生甚至隔著衣物咬了他的小腿一記。

　　「唉呀，這真是，這真是……」猛然的抽送激烈而不給人喘息之機，但凜雪鴉依舊弓起了被推擠搖晃的身體，不放過任何一個調笑的機會。「按照今晚的、表現來看……無生……肯定會比殘雲，更早有兒子吧，呵……」

　　殺無生覺得自己已經完全失去了回嘴的興致。

　　如同情事發生時的匆忙急促，結束時也十分劇烈而迅速。殺無生的手按在凜雪鴉的頸邊，拇指不知不覺間推高了他雪白的下頷。喉下雖無逆鱗，卻同樣毫無防備。

　　殺無生略帶憎恨地凝視著那坦然露出脆弱頸項的男人，任憑身體陷入難以言喻、無可自拔的快感中。

 

　　熱烈的呼吸慢慢成為了嘆息。當凜雪鴉在堅硬突起的樹根上艱難地稍微翻身，貼近平靜躺下的殺無生時，那肌膚灰白的身體已經和他的面容一樣冷卻下來，像塊冰冷而潮濕的磐石。

　　尋求擁抱的姿態看起來幾乎柔弱而溫順，但殺無生已經閉上眼睛。他還醒著，並且無動於衷。

　　「無生……無生呀。」

　　被呼喚的人並沒有回答，甚至連眼睛都沒有睜開。

　　「今天見到了森羅枯骨，感覺如何呢？」

　　殺無生睜開眼睛的同時，凜雪鴉在他眼中讀到了一閃而逝的嗜血殺光。只有這樣的事情能讓他的眼睛明亮得彷彿燃燒。

　　刀劍冷峻的殺道，但始終蘊含著被殺的千萬分之一的機緣。

　　「那時無生說的話我還記得。如果知道可能會輸的話，就更是要去了。」

　　凜雪鴉邊說邊用臉頰碰了碰近在手邊的衣袖。如果能撫摸那執劍的手更好，但此刻他必須拿捏好分寸，不能貿然擅進。

　　「住口吧。那個時候的事，我不想再回想了。」

　　凜雪鴉平靜地嘆了口氣，但沒有任何認錯的意思。

　　「你的劍道會害死你的，無生。」

　　「你沒有資格說我。為了你偷竊的低劣癖好與摧毀別人人生的惡趣，不論什麼東西你都能夠眼睛不眨一下的毀掉。」

　　在短暫的沉默之後，凜雪鴉輕描淡寫地回答。

　　「但我卻無法毀掉這麼美妙的月色。」

 

　　今夜是滿月。

　　鳴鳳決殺起了吹笛的渴望，就像是啜飲海水那樣洶湧飽漲的乾渴。但世上只有掠風竊塵一人，他是絕不會對其承認的。

　　今夜是滿月。

　　不知不覺間，殺無生看得出了神。

　　如此明亮、皎潔、圓滿，就像是一方觸手可及的寶鏡。

　　月光與笛聲糾纏交織。

　　耳邊彷彿還能聽見泠泠琴聲，像是京城微涼而潮濕的夏夜，不知是誰剛譜好的新詞，四柊琴彈遍月夜。

　　懸於山頭的月似遠還近，又似觸手可及。

　　那年京城的第一場雪，下在殺無生濺血的雙手上。他喋血而行的時候，細微的雪花彷彿暈眩般旋轉著飛落。當胸一劍穿心而過，男人獨自倒臥於血泊之中，雪花無聲消逝於淒涼的鮮血裡。

　　那夜是滿月。又似乎不是。

 

　　殺無生拔劍時並沒有劍氣。

　　他撐著樹幹踉蹌地站了起來，四肢僵硬，喘得猶如負傷的野獸。

　　遠處，凜雪鴉站在一片流轉著黑夜陰影的寂靜之中，手中煙斗吐著變換難測的薰煙，懸在額前的血晶卻連動都不動，彷彿他就在那裡站了整夜，又彷彿他只是滿月投射的幻影，從未有過一絲真實。

　　「你又做了什麼。」

　　凜雪鴉微微側頭，換了個凝視他的角度，俊美的臉上卻只有一種夜鴞般冷酷的搜尋與打量。

　　微微發亮的血晶讓那雙紅眸顯得更加深不可測。

　　「不得不說，無生在抗拒幻術上的警覺心與反抗的力量，進步得超乎我的想像。」

　　一如往常，他不是把事情說成事不干己的樣子，就是把責任全推給別人。

　　殺無生只渴望此時此刻能立刻用掠風竊塵的鮮血餵飽雙劍，但才剛擺脫幻術的腦袋卻沉悶而暈眩。

　　「那麼，就這樣吧。晚安了，無生。」

　　男人在離開時才徐徐吸了口煙。

　　不能就這樣讓他逃走。

　　「昨晚，你在迴靈笛上設的機關，我已經發現了。」

　　凜雪鴉終於停下腳步。

　　但殺無生隱約感覺得到，他沒有回頭的意思。

　　「我修好了它。迴靈笛依舊可以使用，按照約定通過闇之迷宮……但是你從一開始，就沒有打算要遵守這個約定，對吧？」

　　今夜殺他沒有意義。明天，只要明天，一切就結束了。即便他能逃出迷宮，為了天刑劍，凜雪鴉必定會上七罪塔。森羅枯骨的居城反倒給了殺無生很大的方便。在七罪塔，掠風竊塵總不可能長出翅膀逃走。

　　明天就可以殺他。

　　在更清醒的時候享受得償所願的那一刻。

　　殺無生冷笑著將劍收回鞘中。

　　「那也沒有關係。不，這樣更好。這次你再也逃不掉了。」

　　「唉呀，我從來就沒有想過要逃啊，無生。」

　　聲音冷漠、疏遠、毫不在乎，甚至帶著隱然的鋒利，彷彿對他的仇恨與執著的殺意全然置身事外似的。

　　「你就沒有想過，這其實是無生你自己的錯嗎？如果不是這樣的話，只執著於劍道的你怎麼會看得見我呢。」

　　殺無生吐出了幾聲短促的笑。

　　「可笑，太可笑了。你以為事到如今我還會受到你言語的蠱惑嗎？」

　　他還沒有淪落到會相信這種話的地步。他還沒有淪落到這樣失去自我、甘願自欺欺人的地步。劍道就是他的自我。

　　「或許在我的夢中吧。就連我有時也會做些愚不可及的夢。」

　　凜雪鴉對空吐了一口煙，似乎看著煙霧散去，又像是什麼也沒看。最後，他不發一語地走開了。

　　愚不可及的夢。

　　荒謬絕倫的命運。

　　只有看不清楚現實的人才會想逃避命運。

　　鳴鳳決殺早已有所覺悟，命運是不容推卻的。在命運面前，他唯一能做的只有執起雙劍，只是世上沒有任何名劍或殺招能夠斬殺無形之物。

　　所以他必須殺死掠風竊塵。

　　就在明天。

　　懷著這樣堅定不移的想法，殺無生閉上眼睛，反覆磨利心中的憎恨。那股頑強的恨意就像一塊晶瑩剔透的邊緣銳利的冰晶，每當他握緊的時候總能感覺到冰冷與刺痛。身體裡的某個深處彷彿汨汨流著鮮血。

　　讓一切在明日終結。

 

　　殺無生睜開眼睛時，山邊的滿月似乎隨著記憶消失了。

 

 

　　

.


End file.
